psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset
Sunset jest plażowym pieskiem . Jej rodzice to Rocky i Skye. Opis Sunset to kundelek. Wygląd Sunset jest koloru ciemno brązowego.Ma pyszczek i uszy w jaśniejszym kolorze brązowego. Rodzina Skye - mama , Rocky - tata , Viggo - brat , Eco - brat , Amy - siostra Clif - szwagier Ally - siostrzenica Hopper - bratanek Malcolm - narzeczony Relacje Malcolm - nie wiedziała , że kocha ją po uszy , Sunset podkochiwała się także w Malcolmie , obecnie są parą . Bardzo mocno go kocha !! Niedługa planują ślub Chase - lubi go , często nazywa go ,,wujek" Everest - tak samo jak jej męża Sunset mówi do niej ,, ciociu " Skye - baaaaardzo mocno ją kocha Rocky - megaaa mocno go kocha Eco - jest z nim bardzo mocno związana Viggo - kocha go , jest jej ulubionym bratem Amy - bardzo często bawią się ze sobą , razem zawsze wpadną na coś mega niebezpiecznego Ana - lubią się Ben - kumple Briana - jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Clif - lubią się , jej trzeci najlepszy przyjaciel Cezar - nie lubią się Duke - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Dylan - jest jej przyjacielem od serca Eryk - kumpel Gray - kolega Hutch - nawet dobrze się dogadują Harry - dogadują się Jessie - lubi ją , często pożyczała jej kremy z filtrem Jeremi - znajomy Jerry - nawet nawet Kaiden - dogaduje się z nim Kaito - lubi go Kasumi - nie lubi jej Księżniczka - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Kieł - lubią się Lucky - niezbyt się lubią Victor - nie lubi go Volvo - są przyjaciółmi , dobrze się dogadują Victoria - są kumpelami Tobi - lubi go , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała Youki - nie znają się Stella - niezbyt dobrze ją zna Savannah - lubią się nawet Shira - dogadują się Skipper - nie za bardzo się lubią Stripe - są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Snowy - koleżanki Sage - często się bawią , bardzo go lubi Oliana - lubią się Obi - dogaduje się z nim Zack - są dobrymi kumplami Rex - lubią się Marco - nie zna go Zuma - niezbyt go lubi Marshall - dogadują się Rusty - jej wróg numer 1 ! Nie cierpi go Rufus - znajomi Miki - nie przepada za nim Ombre - lubią się Sally - kumpele Shining - jest jej przyjaciółką Zoe - nie przepadają za sobą Tasha - bardzo się lubią , Sunset nie wie , że Tasha jest zakochana w Malcolmie Eco - kocha ją a ona jego , ale nawet nawet Mufin - koleżanki Scotty - lubią się Scott - lubi go , a on ją Bobi - często do niej mówi ,, Dziecko musisz uwierzyć w siebie " jest dla niego jak trzecia wnuczka , a on jest dla niej jak dziadek Valka - nie rozmawiają ze sobą Brooklyn - lubią się Tofik - lubią się Astro - lubią się , jednak Astro nie cierpi gdy chce jej wepchnąć krem z filtrem Amber - kumpele Ally - kocha ją jest jej siostrzenicą Hopper - kocha go jest jej siostrzeńcem Strach *pająki *ciemność *horrory *węże *burze *kleszcze Biografia Sunset wraz z jej rodzeństwem urodziła się w letni poranek . Ryder był bardzo dumny ze świeżo upieczonych rodziców . Skye wraz z Rocky'm chcieli je pewnego dnia zabrać na plażę. Po upływie 4 - tygodni rodzice szczeniąt postanowili urządzić imprezę na plaży . Był to jednak upalny i gorący dzień . Jej brat Viggo odmawiał nałożenia na niego kremu z filtrem . Sunset nie wiadomo skąd powiedziała , ze jak się nie pokremuje to się spali na Słońcu . Po tych słowach wszyscy patrzyli się na małą Sunset z otwartymi pyskami . Ryder od razu zauważył jej potencjał . Dlatego po tym zdarzeniu przeszła krótkie szkolenie w tym kierunku . I jeszcze tego samego dnia zdobyła jej odznakę . Nie lubi *dokuczania *kłótni *wojen *Kociej Katastrofy 2 Lubi *spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi *spędzać czas z Malcolm'em *opalać się na plaży *bawić się z pieskami Odznaka Jej tło jest ciemno-żółte , posiada w prawym górnym rogu pomarańczowe słońce . Nad dole jest plaża . Pojazd Jest to hulajnoga z parasolką na tyłach . Ma ona także specjalny bagażnik , w którym trzyma koce , parasole , kremy . 'Mission Paw '- jest to żółto czarny motocykl 'Sea Patrol '- jest to zwykła żółta motorówka Mission_Paw_Sunset's_motocycle.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Cytaty *,,Krem otwieramy i się opalamy . " - gdy wyrusza na misję *,, Czas się opalać " - Mission Paw *,, Do wody wskakujemy , i kremu zużyjemy ! " - Sea Patrol *,, Już tam Sunset leci ! " - Air pup *,, Sunset w kosmosie !! " - Space pup Dubbing wersja angielska (szczenię) - Kallan Holley wersja polska - ? wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Jenifer Lawrence wersja polska - ? Opowiadania Galeria Sunset Sunset my fanart.png Sunset_on_pup_pup_boogie.png Sketch-1494101668986.png|Przepiękny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Gray and Victoria will become parents.png At_the_sister_time.png Mission_Paw_Sunset.gif|Sunset w stroju Mission Paw Malcolm_and_Sunset.png|Sunset i Malcolm w realu Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek arysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków " Hobby # Opalanie się # Surfing # Taniec # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Hop Hop Boogie # Cukiernictwo Dubbing wersja angielska ( szczeniak ) - Michelle Horn wersja polska - Joanna Jabłczyńska wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Neve Campbell wersja polska - Diana Kadłubowska Ciekawostki #Ona i Malcolm są parą #Gdy jest pochmurno , lub jest zima , Sunset lubi piec . Strój Mission Paw Ma ona żółto - czarny heł oraz zółto czarny uniform . Bardziej jaskarwe elementy świecą w ciemności . Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Siostry